


Things I'll Never Say

by ColoradoPeculiar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Love, Love Letters, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: When Marinette starts to receive love letters from a secret admirer, her closest friends are on the case! Join them as they race against the clock to figure out who the sender is before Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 240





	Things I'll Never Say

Marinette wasn’t sure when the notes started appearing. The day had been otherwise unremarkable and she had thought that the note had made its way into the wrong locker. It was only a sentence and had no indication about who it was from and who it was for. The fact that it was typed got rid of checking the handwriting, so Marinette couldn’t even trace the sender that way.

Still, she was sure it had been an error, so she quickly forgot about it.

Then, the second note showed up in her locker a few days after the first. She still shook it off, figuring that they had the wrong locker or something like that.

The fifth note banned that thought from her mind.

While the first four were simple compliments, this one was actually addressed to her.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your laugh and how it makes my heart flutter.’_

She flushed as she read it. So the past four notes had truly been for her. Darn it, Chat Noir had won the bet.

They had their joint patrol last night and Ladybug had decided to tell him about the notes. It wasn’t anything too identity revealing, after all she hadn’t told anyone about the notes and he couldn’t possibly be the one giving them to her. He had told her that the notes were definitely for her and she bet him pastries that they weren’t.

“Ooo, what’s that?” Alya grabbed the note out of Marinette’s hands. She gasped. “Girl! It looks like you’ve got a secret admirer. How long have these been going on?”

“Um, a few weeks now? I honestly thought that they were meant for someone else when I first got them.”

“There’s more?” Alya asked. “Can I see them?”

“I mean, sure.” Marinette pulled out the folder that she had been keeping the notes in.

_‘I love your smile and how it can brighten up the room.’_

_‘I love your kindness and how you are always willing to help others.’_

_‘I love your determination and how you never give up.’_

_‘I love your creativity and how you give your all into your passions.’_

_“_ And then the note today.” She said.

“Do you have any idea about who’s sending them?” Alya asked once she was done reading. Marinette shook her head.

“Nope. Believe me, I wish I did.”

“It looks to me that whoever is sending these is madly in love with you.” Alya grinned.

Marinette’s face flushed and her heart sped up, her mind picturing a blond boy sneaking the notes into her locker. However, that was impossible.

“Maybe. Or they’re just being nice.” Alya scoffed.

“Nobody does this just to be nice, Mare.”

“You mean, compliment someone?” As much as Marinette wanted to believe that someone was interested in her, she knew better than to count her chickens before they hatched.

“But if it was just a friendly complement, why would they be keeping it a secret?” Alya asked. Marinette shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe they’re embarrassed or something?”

“It seems a lot more likely for them to be crushing on you.”

“Maybe.” Marinette hummed.

“Most definitely.” Alya nodded as they entered the classroom. “Guys, you’ll never believe it.” Alya told Nino and Adrien as her and Marinette took their seats.

“What’s up?” Nino asked.

“Marinette here has a secret admirer.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

“She does?” Adrien asked, him and Nino sporting similar raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

“Yep! Show them the notes.” Alya told her.

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette grumbled, getting out the folder. “I don’t actually know if it's an admirer, like Alya claims. It could just be someone giving me compliments.” Marinette shrugged.

“No, these definitely look like something an admirer would send.” Adrien muttered, looking over them.

“That’s what I said! I mean, maybe if it was one compliment then I could believe Marinette, but the fact that they’re keeping their identity a secret and the fact that the compliments are numerous supports the fact it’s someone who’s in love with our Marinette.”

“Sweet! Do you know who it is?” Nino asked.

“Nope. I mean it would defeat the whole purpose of them being a secret admirer if I did, don’t you think?”

“I guess so, but you have to be curious!” Alya said. Marinette shrugged.

“I guess I am a bit curious, if only to figure out why they’re sending me these.”

“Because they’re in love with you.” Her three best friends chorused.

“W-well, that’s one possibility, but…” She flushed as the three of them raised an eyebrow. “Quit looking at me like that.” She said.

“You know, I bet I could ask around and see if anyone knows anything.” Adrien said. “Do you think the sender is in our class?”

“I don’t know. They have to be in our grade, though. I don’t see how they would know which locker was mine if they weren’t.”

“I bet I can get us a list of people in our grade, then we can start investigating.” Alya said, her eyes sparkling.

“I’m not so sure about that, Alya.” Marinette said, biting her lip. “Maybe we should respect their wishes to remain anonymous.”

That was only half of the reason, of course. Marinette didn’t want to out someone without their permission, but she also didn’t want to break anyone’s heart. After all, there were a select few people that she would be interested in dating and she highly doubted any of them were the admirer.

“I highly doubt they want to remain anonymous forever, though.” Adrien commented. “They probably used the hidden identity to work up the courage to send these, once they’re out there, the admirer wouldn’t want to remain a mystery for long.”

“You think so?” Marinette asked.

“Well, that’s how it works in the media.” Adrien shrugged. “I assume it’d be something along the same lines for real life, too.”

“Yeah, maybe, but I’d still feel bad. Maybe if they gave me their permission to find them I’d consider it.” Marinette leaned back. “But until that happens, it’s off the table, okay Alya?” She gave her best friend a pointed look.

“Oh, alright.” She pouted. “I’ll quit for now, but don’t think I’m going to just write this off. I expect full updates on this situation.”

“Me too!” Nino said. “I have to be sure this boy is good enough for my honorary sister.” He winked.

“Me three.” Adrien said with a smile. “Something like this has never happened in my life before, and although I’m not involved directly, it’ll still be one hell of a story.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be sure to give you all updates. And Nino? I’m pretty sure my dad has got the interrogation down.” She rolled her eyes, remembering the last time she had brought a boy over for brunch.

Although, that had been nothing less than a disaster.

“That he does.” Adrien muttered under his breath. Marinette shot him a look of confusion.

What did that mean?

Did her dad interrogate him too when he came over?

Oh, she would be having words with him tonight.

“Oh, this is so exciting.” Alya squealed quietly. “Adrien’s right, this is like something out of a romance novel!” She told Marinette.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Marinette looked back down at the notes, a small smile on her face. “But guys, I don’t want this going farther than us four.” She gave all of them a look. “I don’t need everyone bugging me for details.” She also didn’t need Chat Noir figuring out her identity.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Alya swore.

“I won’t tell a soul.” Nino said, looking completely serious.

“You trust me, don’t you Mari?” Adrien pouted.

“Most times, but you better not blab to anyone.” She said, her eyes narrowed.

“I would never! I know how to keep a secret, it’s Alya and Nino you have to worry about.”

“Hey!” The two cried out indignantly.

“Well, technically, you aren’t wrong.” Alya said after a few moments.

They all laughed together, but quieted down when Mme. Bustier showed up and began her lecture.

With the arrival of Monday, another note popped up in Marinette’s locker.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your selflessness and how you will always put others before yourself.’_

“Another note?” Adrien asked, popping out of nowhere and making her jump. “Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Jeez, Adrien. Do I need to get you a bell so I can hear when you’re coming?” She asked, shaking her head. “Yeah, there’s another note.” She answered.

“Can I see it?” He asked. She nodded and handed it to him.

“It’s sweet, isn’t it?” She asked. Adrien nodded.

“Yep, and I definitely have to agree with whoever wrote this.”

“R-really?” She asked, a faith blush on her cheeks and her heart skipping a beat.

Even if someone else had entered her heart, Adrien still got it to race from time to time. She was grateful that ever since New York, they had been able to strengthen their friendship more than she had ever thought possible. It had made her realize just how unhealthy her actions had been and needless to say she had quit a lot of her old habits.

“Of course! I mean, I don’t call you our ‘everyday Ladybug’ for nothing.”

“Hehe, yeah.” It had taken a while for her to get used to the nickname, especially because she was paranoid it would lead people to suspect her identity. Funnily enough, it seemed to do the exact opposite because Ladybug definitely wouldn’t allow for her nickname to be that obvious. It turns out a forest really is the best place for a tree to hide.

“Let’s get to class, shall we? Alya and Nino are waiting for us there.”

“Oh, um, sure.”

“I’m just saying Alya, I could totally get us reservations!” Nino was saying when they entered the classroom.

“Nino, we both know how expensive that place is. I’m perfectly fine with us going to see a movie and then getting ice cream. You don’t have to do anything special.”

“I know, but I want to.” Nino said, picking up her hand and pressing a kiss to it. “Last Valentine’s Day we didn’t do a whole lot between school and then Kim’s akumatization.”

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked them.

“You seriously don’t remember? Valentine’s Day is coming up! Nino wants us to ruin our bank accounts, apparently.” Alya muttered.

“I’d be ruining it for you, though, which automatically makes it worth it.” Alya blushed.

“You dork.” She said affectionately.

“Oh yeah! I completely forgot about Valentine's Day.” Adrien shook his head.

“You, the hopeless romantic, forgot about Valentine’s Day? What is this world coming too?” Marinette shook her head.

“Well, I’m sorry that my mind has been preoccupied.” Adrien huffed.

“Do you have any plans?” Marinette asked him.

He and Kagami had broken up months ago, but she knew that he still had his eye on someone. She had no idea who, but she recognized the signs of someone in love when she saw them. Maybe it should’ve hurt, but Marinette was happy with her position in Adrien’s life.

“It didn’t a minute ago, but now I do!” He smiled, the gears in his head turning.

“Oh? You care to indulge us in what they are?” Alya asked, leaning her chin on her hand.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.” Adrien waved it off. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this earlier! Oh, this is going to be perfect.” He said, rubbing his hands together.

“Well, if you need any help, let me know!” Marinette offered. “I have been able to get plenty of people together successfully in the past, I would love to add another to the list.”

Adrien gave her a look that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“No, I don’t think I’ll need your help with anything, but I’ll let you know the moment plans change.”

“Please do!” She nodded.

She couldn’t wait to meet the girl Adrien was in love with. For whatever reason, she had a feeling that they would get along great.

The next day, Marinette opened up her locker to see another note.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your bravery and how you work through your fears to come on top.’_

“Ooo, yet another note! Does it seem like your admirer is sending more now?” Alya asked. Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, the first five notes took two weeks to arrive.”

“I wonder why.” Marinette shrugged.

“Who knows? Maybe they’re getting braver.”

“Do you think they’re watching us now?” Alya whispered.

Marinette looked around the locker room. Nobody was paying attention to them except for Adrien, who started to head over once she met his gaze.

“I highly doubt it.”

“Let me guess, note number seven came today?” Adrien asked.

“You know it, sunshine.” Alya winked.

“Have they always been daily?” Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head.

“Nope! The first five came every other day or so.”

“Hmm, I wonder if them stepping it up has anything to do with Valentine’s Day.”

“You think they might be planning something?” Alya asked, a sparkle in her eye.

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“But Valentine’s isn’t until another week and a half.” Marinette said.

“It could be a preparation.” Adrien mused. “Sometimes these things take time.”

“You know, Adrien, you seem to know a lot about what the admirer is thinking.” Alya said slyly. Marinette gave her a sharp look, whatever she was implying, it wasn’t good.

“It’s one of my favorite troupes of all time. I think it’s adorable with the perfect amount of romance and mystery. When you’ve read enough secret admirer themed books, you start to notice a pattern. Plus, whoever is doing this is definitely a hopeless romantic and no hopeless romantic wouldn’t tap into the potential of Valentine’s Day.” Adrien said.

“If you say so.” Marinette murmured, looking at the note and her mind spinning.

Is Adrien right? If so, what was her admirer planning for Valentine's Day? Would they reveal themselves?

Her stomach dropped as that thought came to her mind.

No, there was no way! Adrien was probably just being silly, right?

“Well, I can’t wait.” Alya said.

“That awkward moment when you’re a side character in a romance novel.” Adrien joked.

“Hey, at least I’m the sassy best friend.” Alya said, flipping her hair. “What role would you play?”

“Who says the protagonist can’t have a second best friend?” He pouted.

“Oh no, she definitely can, but Nino has filled that role.”

“Well, what role do you think I would have, Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Hmm, maybe the funny therapist friend who gives the protagonist advice, allowing them to become closer in the process?” She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

“I’ll take it!” Adrien cheered.

“Of course you would.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Come on, you two, let’s get to class.” She looped her arms around her two dorky best friends and led them out of the room.

Note number eight was similar to the rest of them. It was one sentence long, typed, and addressed to her. It seemed like the secret admirer had learned their lesson of not addressing their notes.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your eyes and how they sparkle in the sunlight.’_

“Aw.” She cooed. Whoever was sending her these letters were very sweet. Maybe she would give them a chance if they ever came forward.

“Let me see!” Alya reached for it, already recognizing the paper in Marinette’s hand. “Aw! That’s so sweet!” She gushed.

“I know, right? I mean, it’s super cheesy, don’t get me wrong, but it’s sweet at the same time.”

“This whole thing is really cheesy, Marinette. From the secret notes to the upcoming holiday. Why can’t exciting things happen to me?” Alya complained.

“Alya, you were literally a superhero.” Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

After Miracle Queen, Ladybug had lost all of her allies and she knew that keeping their identities a secret was worthless when Hawkmoth knew them, so she had given them all permission to tell people.

“Touche.”

“What was today’s note?” Adrien asked, walking over to them.

“How do you know she got a note?” Alya asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Because I saw you two hovering over something? Was I wrong in thinking that it was the note?”

“Nope, here.” Marinette handed them the paper and Adrien whistled.

“Are there any remaining doubts in your mind that these aren’t love notes?” He asked her. Marinette sighed and shook her head.

“No. This isn’t something a normal friend would do for someone, whoever is sending me these has some sort of feelings for me.” She admitted.

“Good.” Adrien nodded.

“Why’d you ask?” Alya asked him. Adrien shrugged.

“I was curious to see just how stubborn Marinette was.” He teased.

“Hey!” Marinette cried.

“You’ve got a point there.”

“Alya.” Marinette whined.

“Aw, come on, girl. It’s just another thing to love about you.”

“Here, here!” Adrien agreed.

If the next day’s note was about her stubbornness, well that was just a coincidence, right?

“Marinette, I love your stubbornness and how you stand your ground.” Alya read quietly to the four of them in class the next day.

“Well, at least we know they won’t get scared off when they see how stubborn she can be.” Nino winked.

“You be quiet.” Marinette grumbled.

“It’s a good thing though, right? I mean that they acknowledge the good and bad and still love you, right?” Adrien pondered.

“Yeah.” Marinette sighed and put her face in her hands, her face flushed.

“Now either I need new glasses, or Marinette is blushing.”

“Are the notes working?” Adrien asked hopefully. “I mean, talk about a love story!”

Of course, that’s why he was hopeful. He wanted for the secret admirer to win because it would be exciting, not because he was the one sending them.

 _‘Pull yourself together, Marinette.’_ She chided herself.

“To answer your question, Adrien, I’m not sure. I mean when this all started I was sure I was going to reject them.” She tried not to think about the drooping of his shoulders too much. “But lately, I mean if this person really loves me, why shouldn’t I give them a chance? Why should I deprive myself of something that could make me happy?”

Adrien perked right up at that.

“That’s great!” He cheered. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Does this mean we can try to figure out who they are?” Alya asked.

“No Alya, I still haven’t received permission to and Adrien, how do you know the sender is a he?” Marinette asked, her eyes narrowed.

Did he know who was sending the notes?

“Oh well, I don’t. I just kinda assumed that the sender was a he, but I suppose they could be any gender.” He said sheepishly.

“So you don’t know who’s sending them?” Alya asked, catching on.

“What? No!” Adrien denied.

Alya and Marinette continued to study him for another minute, before letting out collective sighs.

“Alright, fine.” Marinette conceded.

“It’s too bad. I thought we were about to have a major lead.” Alya frowned.

“Well, it doesn’t matter because until I get approval, I’m not searching them out.” Marinette reminded Alya.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Does that mean once you get approval you’ll start searching for them?” Nino asked.

Marinette pursed her lips, thinking for a minute, and then nodded.

“Yes, yes I will.” She decided. “And once I know who it is, I’ll ask them out on a date.” She said, determined.

Adrien’s eyes went wide as his jaw dropped.

“Oh my gosh, this is big.” He whispered.

“I know right, Marinette’s finally going to get a partner.” Nino cheered.

“You’re jumping the gun a bit.” She rolled her eyes. “There are several things we’ll need to do before I can ask them out.”

“First step, get their permission.” Alya rubbed her hands together. “If only I knew who it was so I could bribe them into giving you approval.” She said.

“Pretty sure that would ruin the whole point.” Adrien smirked.

“Well, whatever. I’m ready to get this going!” She cheered.

“I think we all are.” Marinette murmured.

“I’m sure something will happen soon.” Adrien consoled them.

Low and behold, Adrien was right.

“Guys, look at this!” Marinette said, placing the note down on their lunch table the next day.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your cleverness and how you could figure me out if you wanted. You have until Valentine’s.’_

“Oh my gosh! This is permission, right?” Alya squealed. Marinette nodded, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, it is.” She breathed and her heart fluttered.

She was going to find out who this was and she was going to ask them out.

“So, what’s our next step?” Adrien asked.

“I can get us a class list.” Nino chimed in.

“Good, you do that. Do you think you can all come over after school today so we can start planning out who this is?” Marinette asked.

“I’m free.” Alya smiled.

“Let me check.” Nino pulled out his phone and gave her a thumbs up.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“I’ll have to bribe the Gorilla to get me out of fencing, but he’s let me skip before.”

“Okay, good. We have exactly a week to figure them out.” Marinette said, determination flowing through her veins.

She would figure them out, she had to. It had been three weeks, but over the course of the three weeks she had started to develop feelings for someone she hardly knew. Who cares if it wasn’t Adrien or Chat Noir? Just because it was neither of her current crushes didn’t mean she couldn’t learn to love them like they so clearly loved her.

“I will find you.” She whispered to the note. “And I will ask you out.”

That afternoon, Alya and Nino sat side by side on Marinette’s chaise while Adrien took her chair. Marinette was up and pacing.

“Alright, what do we know about this person so far?” She asked.

“They’re in our grade.” Adrien said.

“They’re attracted to girls.” Alya chimed in.

“Plus, I think it’s safe to assume they aren’t in a current relationship.” Marinette nodded.

“Alright, that’s not a ton to go off of, but I’m sure it’s fine.”

“It’s a start.” Adrien said. “Hey Alya, hand me part of the list and I’ll start crossing people off.” Alya nodded and handed Adrien the list.

“Do we know anything else?” Marinette wondered.

“They’re in love with you.” Alya reminded her.

“Yes, that too, but that doesn’t really help us eliminate anyone.”

“True.” Alya said. “After all, they could just be keeping their crush a secret.”

“So that’s all we know?” Marinette asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Alya said grimly.

Marinette groaned.

“How am I supposed to weed them out then? I mean, they’ve been really secretive so far.”

“Maybe the notes will give you clues?” Nino asked.

“It makes sense. I mean, if they truly want you to find them, they would tell you some things about them.” Alya nodded.

“But, I’m going to have to wait until Monday to get my next clue!” Marinette complained. Adrien stood up and patted her on the back.

“You really want to find this person, don’t you?” He asked. Marinette nodded.

“More than I expected.” She whispered.

“Then, I bet you’ll be able to. You can do anything if you put your mind to it.”

“Thank you, Adrien.”

“It’s no problem, Marinette.” He looked down to check his phone. “I’m sorry everyone, but I’ve got to go. See you all Monday!”

“Bye!” Marinette waved to him as he opened up her hatch and left.

“So, are we not going to talk about how Adrien was complimenting your stubbornness and the next note was about exactly that and how he was right about the admirer giving you permission?” Alya asked immediately after Adrien was gone.

Marinette groaned.

“I thought so. Look, it’s a possibility-.”

“Alya, Adrien has never been interested in me, why would that change?” Alya and Nino exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

“Never been interested? Oh Marinette, you crack me up!” Alya wiped a tear from her eye.

“But it’s true! He’s friendzoned me like a half a million times!” Marinette protested.

“Look Marinette, let me make something very clear. Adrien is incredibly oblivious when it comes to feelings. He doesn’t know how love feels due to his upbringing.” Nino told her. “He doesn’t recognize it, but people around him do. It’s clear that he has always had some sort of feelings for you, whether he knew that or not, I’m not sure.”

“But what if he had realized it and is now sending these notes as a confession?” Alya asked her.

“That would be crazy.” Marinette shook her head. “Look, I don’t want to get my hopes up, okay? I don’t want to convince myself it’s Adrien because if it’s not him, then I would feel disappointed. That’s not fair to whoever is sending these notes, Adrien or not.”

Alya and Nino looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

“Okay, Marinette, but you have to admit it’s a bit suspicious.” Alya said gently.

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “He might know who’s sending the notes.”

“It’s possible.” Nino said. “Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you on Monday.” He kissed Alya on the cheek and hugged Marinette. “Good luck trying to figure out who your mystery love is.”

“Thanks Nino.” She said.

“So, sleepover?” Alya asked once he was gone.

Marinette nodded. It was Chat Noir’s night to patrol, so she could take the night off.

“Sure thing.”

On Monday, Marinette practically ran to her locker and threw the door open. There waiting for her, was a slip of paper.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your voice and how calming it is when you talk to me.’_

She read the note quickly.

“There’s a new hint.” She said quietly when Adrien went to join her.

“Oh?”

“I’ve talked to them before.”

“That’s the hint?” Alya asked, coming up next to them.

“Yep. It’s someone who I know.” She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not. On one hand, it wasn’t a complete stranger. On the other hand, if she knew this person, wouldn’t she have fallen for them already? “I’m not sure how close we are, but we’ve interacted before.” Alya nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be sure to make the correct changes to our suspect list.”

“This is a good thing, right?” Adrien asked. “I mean, if you know them you don’t have to worry about them being some super creepy stalker or something.”

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded. “Plus, this will make the numbers go down considerably.”

“Definitely.”

Her heart pounding, she headed to class with Adrien.

Tuesday’s note revealed even more about the admirer.

_‘Marinette,_

_I love your jokes and how they make me laugh.’_

She didn’t joke around with many people and slowly a suspicion started creeping in.

Could it be…? No, there was no way, but what if?

“Marinette? What did the note say?” Alya asked her.

“Look at this, Alya.” She showed her.

“You think you two are friends?” Alya asked quietly. Marinette nodded, butterflies in her stomach.

“I think that’s a very good possibility.”

“Well, I guess you’ll know for sure on Friday.”

“Oh my God, Alya!” Marinette screeched quietly.

“What?”

“That’s only two days away!” She whispered harshly. “Oh my God! Oh my God!”

“Yep, are you just realizing this now?”

“Alya! I’m so not ready.” Marinette fretted.

“Marinette, look at me.” Marinette turned to look at her best friend.

“Yeah, Alya?”

“You are absolutely amazing, okay? You’re everything these notes have been telling you and more. Whoever is sending these obviously cares a lot about you, okay? They will understand if you want to be just friends or if you want to be more than that, but have waited nearly a month to figure out who this person is. You’ve got this, okay? You’re strong, confident, you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng Goddammit!” Alya said, holding her shoulders.

Marinette nodded slowly.

“Yeah! You’re right! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I can totally do this.”

… She couldn’t do this.

Her eyes were so wide as she held onto the note, it would’ve been funny to anyone but her. All of the color was gone from her face and a piece of paper was crumpled in her hand. She had received the biggest clue yet, and it had shaken her to her core.

“Marinette? Are you okay? What was in the note?” Alya asked.

Marinette didn’t answer, lost in her thoughts.

“Is she okay?” Adrien asked walking over.

“I don’t know.” Alya told him.

“Marinette? Are you in there?” He asked. She turned towards him and blinked.

“Adrien?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“Is Princess a common nickname?” She croaked. Something flashed in Adrien’s eyes and he thought before answering.

“I’d say so, why?”

“T-the note. It addressed me as Princess. I have a friend” That was a gross understatement of who he was. “Who calls me Princess.”

“So, you think it’s this friend?” Alya asked.

“M-most likely. The note pretty much gave it away.”

“Can I see it?” Alya asked, her eyes sparkling.

“No! No, I’m sorry. This mentions something pretty private and I want to respect his privacy.”

“Ooo, so the sender is a he!” Alya said. Marinette nodded.

“Yep. And he’s got blonde hair and green eyes and a terrible sense of humor.” Alya’s eyes widened as she looked from Marinette to Adrien to the note back to Adrien to Marinette. “Wait a second…”

“But he doesn’t go here.” She sighed.

“Then how does he know your locker?” Alya asked. Marinette rubbed her temples.

“I don’t know, but he can’t go here!”

“Has he ever told you that he doesn’t go here for sure?” Adrien asked in a low voice.

 _‘Don’t think about it Marinette! Don’t you dare go there!’_ She scolded herself before she could even begin to think about what this meant for her.

“Well no, but he once got this school confused for an elementary school so…”

“Maybe he was keeping the suspense.” Alya laughed. “You know, not telling you he went here so he could surprise you. I’m guessing you two know each other from outside of school.” Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, I know him through work.” It wasn’t technically a lie. She tried not to care about Adrien’s gaze, carefully trained on hers.

It made sense. It made way too much sense.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait until Friday.” Alya shrugged. “Let’s get to class, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tomorrow was the big day and Marinette didn’t know how she felt. Thank the Lord an akuma attack didn’t happen yesterday. Her mind was still a mess. If it wasn’t for Tikki, who reassured her that figuring out identities weren’t the worst thing in the world now that she was the Guardian and older, she didn’t know what she would do.

Chat Noir was the one writing her notes. As if the Princess nickname wasn’t obvious enough, he had mentioned their talk before Glaciator attacked, and called himself a stray cat. Who else could that be but Chat Noir?

And that meant he knew her identity. No doubt that he figured it out on that patrol night a little over a week ago. He knew that Marinette was Ladybug, but he still loved her. It was a lot to take in, but after a night of screaming into her pillow, she felt much calmer about the situation.

At least, she thought she was.

_‘My lady,’_

Oh boy, there it was. It truly was Chat Noir sending her these notes.

_‘I love your clumsiness and how you crashed into me when we first met, stealing my heart the moment our eyes met.’_

Her face turned a bright red as her heart pounded in her chest. Chat Noir, her crush, was sending her these notes. He loved her. He knew who she was. Oh God, she thought she had processed this all last night!

The lump in her throat would have to argue with her.

“Well?” Adrien asked. “Can I see it?”

Marinette shook her head. Maybe she had her suspicions, but just in case Chat Noir wasn’t who she thought he was she needed to take precautions.

“Oh, okay. Another private note?” She nodded.

After all, there were only a few blond haired, green eyes, dorks in her grade. Even fewer that she joked around and hung out with.

Actually, there was only one.

“Yep.”

“Well, he’s going to reveal himself to you, tomorrow. That’s what the Valentine’s ultimatum he gave you meant.”

“Yep.” Marinette didn’t question how he knew that.

“See you in class?” He gave her a grin that was oh so familiar.

“Yep.”

 _‘Real good vocabulary there, Marinette.’_ She thought, annoyed.

He waved and walked out of the locker room. She fell back, her legs giving out.

She really wasn’t prepared to interact with him like normal. He knew and she knew he knew and he knew she knew he knew and-.

“Uh oh, Marinette down! What’s up?” Alya crouched down.

“I know who’s sending the notes.” She rasped out. Alya gave her a confused look.

“I know? I thought you figured that out yesterday and that it was your work friend.” Marinette shook her head rapidly. Alya didn’t get it, did she?

“I didn’t know who my work friend was.” She said. “We only interacted over the phone, so he was a bit of an online friend.” Oh thank goodness for her quick thinking.

“Oh, so now you know exactly who he is?” Marinette nodded, dumbfounded.

“I think so.”

“Well, this is great!” Alya cheered. “You’re going to get yourself a man tomorrow.” She said, smiling.

Marinette nodded as reality slowly sunk in.

Chat Noir was sending her the notes. He knew she was Ladybug. She knew he was Adrien. She was in love with both Chat Noir and Adrien. He was in love with both Marinette and Ladybug, after all the notes had popped up before the reveal. They could be happy with each other! They liked each other!

A huge smile grew over her face.

“I’m going to get myself a man tomorrow!” She squealed.

Oh, how she couldn’t wait for Valentine’s Day.

The scene was set. Marinette was dressed in red and black with a bit of makeup to enhance her features. She made her way to the locker room slowly, taking in the decorations the school had put up last night. When she entered the locker room, she saw girls and guys alike holding bouquets and chocolate as they hugged and laughed.

Valentine’s Day was truly a magical time.

She always loved Valentine’s Day, even when she wasn’t interested in seeing anyone. Love was all around her and getting to see people happy celebrating that love made her happy. But this year, it was different.

This year, she will get the boy.

Slowly, she opened up her locker. There, waiting for her, was a note bigger than the others had been. Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves, she grabbed the letter with a smile already on her face before she read the first word.

_‘Marinette, Princess, My Lady, Ladybug,_

_I love you. I love everything about you from your flaws to your perfections. When I fell for Ladybug it was like a lightning strike. Something that hit me fast and hard and that I welcomed with opened arms. Falling for Marinette was a lot different, a lot more subtle and slower. It snuck in while I was so blinded by the other side of you. It took a trip to New York for me to realize that I was head over heels for the girl that I could proudly call my friends. Finding out you were my partner was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much and I’m so thankful that you’re in my life._

_Your kitty,_

_Adrien Agreste.’_

She wasn’t aware that humans could fly, yet here she was soaring as she took in every word of the letter. She loved him, she loved him so much.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared her throat behind her. She turned around to see _him._ Her partner, her best friend, her everything. “Hey.” He gave her a little wave.

“Hey.” She giggled.

It was nice to be here with him like this, where there were no secrets between them. Not anymore.

“I have something I want to ask you.” Adrien said, one arm behind his back.

“Okay.” She said giddily, feeling light-headed as she watched him get down on one knee.

“Oh my God.” She heard someone whisper, but that didn’t matter to her. All that mattered was the boy in front of her.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Adrien started. “I love you so much.” Gasps were let out around the locker room, which had fallen silent.

Were that many people really gunning for them to get together.

“Will you do me the absolute honor of being my Valentine?” He asked, holding out the bouquet of red roses.

“Yes!” She cheered and jumped into his arms, the bouquet going askew. “Yes, yes, yes!” She was laughing and crying all at the same time and it was beautiful.

“Oh thank the Lord.” Adrien breathed as he held her.

“Did you really think I was going to say no, kitty?” She whispered.

“I hoped not, m’lady. I hoped not.”

“I love you.” She said, finally letting the three words out into the open. It felt so good to finally say them.

“You do?” Adrien asked with wide eyes. Marinette nodded and placed her forehead on his.

“I do.”

“I love you too.” He said weakly. Marinette let out a small giggle.

“I know you do.” She pecked his nose.

“But what about the other boy?” He asked in a low voice. She shook her head.

God, they had been such idiots.

“There is no other boy, Adrien. There was only you. First Adrien, and then Chat Noir.” She whispered.

“Me?” He croaked.

“Yep.”

“I love you.” He said again.

“I love you too.” She rested her head on his, right there in the middle of the locker room floor.

“Marinette?” He asked shyly. She hummed. “May I kiss you?” He whispered.

She took her head off of his shoulder and searched his eyes.

“Yes.” She whispered.

Not wasting another second he leaned forward and kissed her. Around them cheers and applause erupted as Adrien tugged her closer. It was perfect. This was perfect. They were perfect.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, m’lady.” He whispered as they pulled apart.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, kitty.” She whispered back and cuddled closer to him.

What a happy Valentine’s Day indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
